


Tostadas a la verdad

by aguasturbias



Series: Meme time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Café, Chicos lentos, Chicos tontos, EWE, Final Feliz, Infidelidad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puedes sentir nada que el corazón no quiera que sientas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tostadas a la verdad

**Author's Note:**

> Donde pienso en "Broken Strings" y fracaso abiertamente en hacer angst. Para minigami, por el spoil me(me) de retroactiva en LJ.

Café, el Profeta en la mesa, como otro periódico amarillista de los tantos que hay en el mundo, y en la portada Draco Malfoy sonriendo del brazo de una chica, una más. Harry supone que el Profeta fue un periódico serio en algún punto de su existencia, para tener tanta reputación, pero no puede evitar pensar en Skeeter y desconfiar. 

Se despertó con la cama fría, recuerdos de la noche anterior y Ginny diciendo que _pero tú ya no me quieres, Harry_ y _creo que ya me cansé de intentar_. El primer sorbo de café le quema la boca, y las tostadas están quemadas por la parte de abajo; Harry recuerda el tacto de los labios de Draco recorriendo su cuello y la manera en que nunca falla en aparecer cuando menos se lo espera.

Dos meses; se encontraron una vez, en el Ministerio,y luego en una discoteca, y Harry nunca supo exactamente por qué traicionó a Ginny (aunque no lo sepa nadie) pero Draco le atrae como atrae lo prohibido. Es familiar, familiar como una constante que siempre estuvo ahí pero al final cambió, y cuando le preguntó por qué, por qué mintió cuando estuvieron en Malfoy Manor, en manos de los mortífagos, Draco no dijo nada y le besó la boca sin tocarle, como si quisiera transmitirle algo distinto, algo que ninguno se atreve a expresar.

No son exclusivos, desde luego. Draco tiene un nombre que mantener y Harry tiene- tenía- a Ginny. Además, lo suyo no es serio, obviamente- obviamente. No es como si a Harry ignorase la portada del Profeta y se desconectara de las conversaciones cuando surge el tema de Draco, el mortífago que se reformó para ser un mujeriego. No es como si Draco se acordase de cosas ínfimas como su cumpleaños, o como si tuvieran confidencias en lo alto de la noche, echados en la cama cuan largos, sin contar el tiempo.

Así que Harry se termina su café, el Profeta en la mesa, la portada vuelta para abajo y las tostadas desvanecidas. Es viernes, y los viernes Draco siempre va a la casa. La culpa le corroe un poco, porque no le duele que Ginny se haya marchado, y porque probablemente debería sentirse peor por haberle sido infiel, pero-

Pero uno siente lo que el corazón le deja sentir. 

 

(No es simple- y dan vueltas, y Draco se compromete con Astoria Greengrass y Harry se percata de que a lo mejor mentía cuando se decía que era solo sexo. Discuten, Harry le dice la verdad y se arrepiente, y - se marcha, sin avisar, prácticamente desaparecido, sin esperar a nadie. Y si Draco lo encuentra, dos meses más tarde, y si lo golpea en el pómulo, y lo besa con furia, práticamente lívido y le dice _maldita sea, tenías que ser tú, tú y no ella y dios, no puedo creer que la haya dejado por ti, hijo de puta_ , bueno, es que la vida le debe muchas a Harry Potter. )


End file.
